You're not old Gene
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Alex shows Gene he is not old after he is mistaking for Gene Jr grandfather.


You're not old Gene

Alex shows Gene he is not old after he is mistaking for Gene Jr grandfather. Here another Halloween story that I did. The other I did is called costume party. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. The part with Ray giving out beer to the guys from the CID that come with their kids is something my dad did back in the 80s when he worked at a factory in my home town. He passed out candy one year while my mom took my brother and me out trick or treating with my aunt. And some of his friend from the factory came and he gave them a beer while their wives took the kids around the block.

It was Halloween night and Gene was going to walk Gene Jr around to few houses before him and Alex took him trick or treating in the Quattro. Gene Jr was dressed as a cowboy holding his bag in one hand and his daddy's hand in the other. They went to all the houses on their street that had lights on. When they went to the last house a woman in her mid twenties answered the door.

"Oh what a cute little cowboy you are, sir your grandson is so adorable" said the woman as she looked from Gene Jr to Gene.

"He is not my grandson he is my son" said Gene very upset at the woman.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I did not know" said the woman as she apologize to Gene embarrassed at the comment she made to him.

Gene took Gene Jr home after he got his candy from the woman and she apologizes. When they arrived back home Alex greeted them both at the door.

"Hey you two did you have fun" asked Alex.

"Yes me got candy" said Gene Jr.

"Well you will be getting more candy cause me and daddy will take you out in the Quattro" said Alex.

Molly was going to Halloween party at the school so Alex only got one bag of candy to give out while Gene was out taking Gene Jr up and down their street. Alex had Gene Jr go to the bathroom before they left in the car as they drove Alex notice Gene was very quiet.

"What is wrong Gene" asked Alex as she looks at him.

"Nothing nothing at all" said Gene as he looked at the road.

Alex knew that he would not tell her anymore until he was ready so the continued to take Gene Jr around. They stopped at Sam and Annie's house and talked with them for a while they gave Gene Jr a bag of candy they made up for and they had one for Molly to. Then went to Ray and Maya's house Ray was sitting on pouch passing out candy and drinking a beer. He also had cooler fill with beer that he passed out to Viv and the other men from CID that came with their kids to his house. He and Maya also had bags of candy made for Gene Jr and Molly. He asked Gene if wanted one and Gene said no.

Their last stop was Chris and Shaz's house there Shaz gave them some hot cocoa to drink before they went home. Chris and Shaz did the same as Annie and Sam and Ray and Maya they gave bag of candy to Gene Jr to have and they made one for Molly to have to. After they got home Alex went through Gene Jr's candy to make sure it was ok and she let him a couple of piece of candy before his bath.

When Gene Jr was taking his bath Molly came home from her party at school with bag full candy and some homemade treats that school gotten and made for the students to enjoy. The teachers had it all set up on tables in the canteen and they handed it out to the students that wanted it to take home. And she had also won gift card to mall for winning a trivia contest. And Nick won one also as door prize. Alex gave her the three bags of candy from Sam and Annie Ray and May and Chris and Shaz. Molly took the bags and put them with the candy and treats she got from school and went up to her room.

Later that night after Molly and Gene Jr were in bed Alex came into the bedroom she closes the door behind her and walks into the room a little ways and sees Gene standing in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom naked. She watches him for a while before she took off her clothes and went to stand behind him.

"Gene I know something is upsetting you" said Alex.

"What makes you say that bolly" asked Gene.

"Well for starters I know you would never stand naked in front of mirror like you are now as you always say a man who stands in front of a mirror for a long time is poof" said Alex as she puts her arms around him.

Gene sighed as he turned in her arms and placed his arms around her hugging her.

"The last house I took Gene Jr to on our walk of our street the woman that lived there thought I was his grandfather, I mean look at me am forty-nine and have three year old son what is someone like that going to think when she see us. It just made me feel old Alex" said Gene.

"Oh Gene please don't let what someone said on accident that did not know anything about you make you upset you're not old Gene, beside I know of a nice way to make you very young and to remember that age is just a number and that you are only as old you feel" said Alex.

"Oh what is that" asked Gene.

Alex smile as she removed her arms from around and stepped out of his and moved over the tub.

"Gene I want you to get into the tub and I will show just how young I think you are" said Alex.

Gene gets into the tub and sits back with his legs straight and wide waiting for Alex to get in. Once in the tub they make love. Later Alex reaches over and turns the water off and places the shower head over taps, and leans back on Gene enjoying the feel of him.

"See Gene I told you were young" said Alex

"Oh yes bolly in fact I have yet to reach my sexual peak tonight what do you say we get out of here and feel young some more" said Gene who was once again hard.

They get out of the tub and leave the bathroom. In the bedroom Gene pulled out Alex's vanity chair and sat down with his legs relaxed in front of him. Alex smile as she straddles him with her feet on the floor as they make love again. Later after they get into bed Alex has her head on Gene's chest listing to his heart beat as he holds her.

"You know Gene tonight with those two rounds of great and pleasurable love making you showed me just how young you are" said Alex as she looks up at him.

"Well it helps to have a young and hot wife to show me how much she loves me and want to make me feel young" said Gene as he leans down and kisses her.

Gene holds Alex as they fall asleep.

The end


End file.
